goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe meet Leila and they get grounded (Elephant012's version)
Moe and Joe Meet Leila and They Get Grounded is a grounded video with the plot and transcript is created by LunatheMagicalGirl. Inspired by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Plot At school, Moe and Joe meet Leila in the hallway. Luna asks Moe, Joe and Leila to get in class. Moe, Joe and Leila each pull out their laptops. However, the website get blocked on their laptops. Due to this, all three of them get expelled. When Moe and Joe get home, their parents punish them for getting expelled by forcing them to eat hot sauce and take cold showers. When Leila gets home, her parents punish her for getting expelled by singing a medley of songs from different shows along with the Save-Ums, making her wear a diaper, and forcing her to watch preschool shows. Cast *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Kate as Moe, Joe and Leila's Mom *Diesel as Moe, Joe and Leila's Dad *Eric as Moe and Principal Wilt Michaels *Simon as Joe *Princess as Leila and Ka-Chung *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Kendra as Noodle *Jennifer as Custard *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Belle as TV Announcer *Cyber Diva as Jazzi (singing voice) *Hatsune Miku as Foo (singing voice) *Daina as Custard (singing voice) *Meiko as Noodle (singing voice) *Kagamine Len as Ka-Chung (singing voice) Transcript see Moe and Joe standing in the hallway. Leila walks in Leila: "Hi, what are your names?" Moe: "My name is Moe, and this is my twin brother Joe." Leila: "Hi, Moe and Joe. I am Leila. Nice to meet you both!" Joe: "Thank you! So how was it going so far?" Leila: "Not very good. I get grounded by my parents all the time. So as for a punishment, my parents put diapers on me and they spray me with purple goo!" Moe: "That's bad. Wearing diapers is the same punishment as us. Our family makes us wear diapers, and forces us to watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and movies, kids, and preschool, all four of Shimajirō's shows, Onegai My Melody, Disney and FUNimation movies along with Sarah West's favorite movies and cartoons, play educational and preschool show video games, and listen to music not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network." Leila: "Whoa! Those are pretty harsh punishments, Moe and Joe. Well, when I was 3, Warren Cook stole the milk and cookies and he got grounded! I also get grounded for some reasons by my parents." Moe: "Me too! Joe and I got grounded for doing bad things like misbehaving at a fancy restaurant by throwing a tantrum about wanting Burger King and throwing our dinner at the waiter, insulting PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg and Cheese by saying bad words to them after Opal Otter gave birth, reacting to get a WB question wrong by destroying our laptops, seeing 300: Rise of the Empire instead of Mr. Peabody and Sherman at the movie theater, stinking up the hallway with stinkbombs, misbehaving at Robin Williams' funeral by rapping our version of the Rainbow Monkeys song from KND, throwing Williams' coffin out the window, and for making a fake DVD opening called AOTLK: LATME 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network, real not fake and reigniting the 2nd Cold War!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Luna: "Moe, Joe and Leila, please get in class this minute!" Moe: "Who are you?" Luna: "In case you already know me, my name is Luna Minami. I will subsitute your class again because Sophie the Otter is sick with a cold for the second time and she won't be back until she recovers!" the classroom Luna: "Alright, class. We will figure out what we should do after I get back from the staff lounge!" walks away Luna: "I will pull out my laptop and order a DVD of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls off from Amazon.com." Moe: "I will pull out my laptop and watch Codename: Kids Next Door." Joe: "I will pull out mine and do the same as Moe!" Joe and Leila pull out their laptops. A couple of seconds later, they become shocked due to the words saying: "Website blocked, due to the principal" Moe: "What the h***! The website got blocked by the school!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Leila: "Me too! The website got blocked on my laptop!" Luna: (walking in) "Alright, class. Now that I'm back, let's start figuring out what we should do." becomes shocked Luna: "Moe, Joe and Leila! Why do you have your laptops out?" Leila: "We just wanted to pull out our laptops!" Moe: "I agree with Leila." Joe: "Me too!" Luna: "Moe, Joe, and Leila! You three know you are not allowed to have laptops out without permission. That's it, you three go to the principal's office now!" the principal's office Moe: "Who are you?" Principal Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Since Mark Burnett is gone with his wife, I decided to work as a principal for this school. Anyways, what brings you three here?" Moe: "We pulled out our laptops in class." Joe: "I agree with Moe." Leila: "Me too!" Principal Wilt: (in Brian's voice) "MOE, JOE AND LEILA! YOU KNOW YOU THREE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE LAPTOPS OUT DURING CLASS TIME! THAT'S IT! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CONTACT YOUR PARENTS! OH, BY THE WAY, YOU THREE ARE EXPELLED!" to: Moe and Joe's house Moe and Joe's Dad: "Moe and Joe, I can't believe you got expelled by taking out your laptops in class along with Leila. That's it! You two are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 200 million milleniums with no computer, no YouTube, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbara Cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and further more. Plus, we will not buy you Adventure Time: The Complete Second Season on DVD that you both wanted." Moe and Joe's Mom: "And also, you both lost the chance to see Dolphin Tale 2 and we will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him to give you both Disney movies on DVD and Blu-ray, Woody Woodpecker DVDs and toys, Pretty Cure toys and DVDs, Shimajirō DVDs, Dragon Ball Z DVDs, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi for Xbox 360, Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast for Xbox 360, Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 for Xbox 360, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 for Nintendo Wii, Inuyasha DVDs, Naruto DVDs, One Piece DVDs and coal this Christmas and you both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for the 1st time after Christmas day!" Moe and Joe's Dad: "As for a punishment, we will force-feed you hot sauce and both of you will take cold showers. Come with us to the bathroom!" to: Leila's house Leila's Mom: "Leila, I can't believe you got expelled along with Moe and Joe! That's it! You are grounded for 98 million milleniums. There is no computer, no My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, no timeout with your friends, no YouTube, no GoAnimate, no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, no fast food places, and further more! Also, you lost the chance to see Big Hero 6 when it's released in theaters! We will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him to give you Shimajirō DVDs, Woody Woodpecker DVDs and toys and Pretty Cure toys this Christmas and you'll be sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe after Christmas day." Leila's Dad: "As for a punishment, we will sing a medley of songs from shows that you do not like. After that, it's the Save-Ums turn as a bonus." Leila's Mom: "Save-Ums, come here!" (The Save-Ums crash land to the ground) Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi." Foo: "I'm Foo." Noodle: "I'm Noodle." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Custard: "I'm Custard." B.B. Jammies: "And me B.B. Jammies." Jazzi: "We're the Save-Ums. We heard that you pulled out laptops in class along with Moe and Joe." Moe and Joe's Dad: "Now we will sing a medley of songs from shows that you do not like, then the Save-Ums will sing as a bonus. First, we will sing the Ovide and the Gang theme song!" Leila: "Oh no, anything but the Ovide and the Gang theme song!" Leila's Dad: "Join us on this South Sea isle, the gang's all here to swing in style." Leila's Mom: "Saphron's cooking up a roast, and Ovide Video's your host." Leila's Dad: "Look out Cy. Look out Bobo!" Leila's Mom: "Party crashing's a no no!" Leila's Dad: "I'll catch that sneaky snake, cries Fred Polo!" Leila's Mom: "Tough luc, Cy!" Leila's Dad: "Aye aye aye!" Leila's Mom: "He's super sly!" Leila's Dad: "But Groaner knows no smarty can ruin Ovide's party." Leila's Mom: "Oh no?" Leila's Dad: "But Groaner knows no smarty ruin Ovide's party." Leila's Mom: "Oh no?" Leila's Dad: "The joint is hoppin." Leila's Mom: "Come on, let's drop in." Leila's Dad: "For more tall tales of Ovide Video!" Leila's Mom: "Yeah! Let's go!" Leila's Dad: "And more tales of Ovide Video." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing the Adventures of the Little Koala theme song!" Leila: "Oh no! Anything but that!" Leila's Dad: "Brand new day, time to play, with Roobear and his friends." Leila's Mom: "Where summer never ends. Koalas show you who to." Leila's Dad: "Fly a plane, catch a wave." Leila's Mom: "There's nothing we won't try." Leila's Dad: "Lots to do, fun starts here with you and me." Leila's Mom: "Look up there, way up high, Koalas in balloons." Leila's Dad: "Laughter's on its away for you." Leila's Mom: "Laura, Nick and Roo." Leila's Dad: "Mimi, and Floppy too." Leila's Mom: "Waiting here for you." Leila's Dad: "Brand new day, time to play, with Roobear and his friends." Leila's Mom: "The fun and laughter never ends." Leila's Dad: "Koalas lead the way." Leila's Mom: "On a sunny day." Leila's Dad: "We all love to play." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing the Balamory theme song." Leila: "Oh no! Not Balamory!" Leila's Dad: "Balamory, Balamory." Leila's Mom: "What's the story in Balamory, wouldn't you like to know?" Leila's Dad: "What's the story in Balamory, where would you like to go?" Leila's Mom: "Will there be treats with Pocket and Sweet?" Leila's Dad: "Is that where we should go?" Leila's Mom: "Balamory." Leila's Dad: "Or up to the castle inventing with Archie?" Leila's Mom: "He's ever so clever and ever so arty." Leila's Dad: "What's the story in Balamory, wouldn't you like to know." Leila's Mom: "Choosing our colours and dabbing with paint." Leila's Dad: "With Spencer we should go?" Leila's Mom: "Balamory." Leila's Dad: "Or moving and jumping with Josie Jump. Will that be the story in Balamory?" Leila's Mom: "What's the story in Balamory?" Leila's Dad: "Where would you like to go?" Leila's Mom: "Shall we have fun as we cycle with Plum?" Leila's Dad: "Is that where we should go?" Leila's Mom: "Balamory." Leila's Dad: "Or taking it easy with Edie McCredie?" Leila's Mom: "Wouldn't you like to know? So." Leila's Dad: "What's the story in Balamory?" Leila's Mom: "Wouldn't you like to know?" Leila's Dad: "What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go?" Leila's Mom: "What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go?" Leila's Dad: "Balamory!" Leila's Mom: "Here is Miss Hoolie to tell us a story." Leila's Dad: "But how does it all begin?" Leila's Mom: "Rainy? Sunny? Windy? Or cloudy?" Leila's Dad: "Playing outside or in?' Leila's Mom: "Is today to stay at home to play?" Leila's Dad: "Going to school or nursery?" Leila's Mom: "What's the story in Balamory. Wouldn't you like to know?" Leila's Dad: "What's the story in Balamory?" Leila's Mom: "Tell us where we will go!" Leila's Dad: "Now we will sing the Zingzillas theme song!" Leila: "No please! Not that!" Leila's Mom: "Zak!" Leila's Dad: "Tang!" Leila's Mom: "Panzee!" Leila's Dad: "Drum!" Leila's Mom: "Welcome to the band." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Let me show you round." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Each one lends a hand." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Making that Zingzilla sound." Leila's Dad: "What's that in the glade?" Leila's Mom: "Zingzillas." Leila's Dad: "Who's that playing now?" Leila's Mom: "Zingzillas." Leila's Dad: "Sending out the waves." Leila's Mom: "Zingzillas." Leila's Dad: "Making that Zingzilla sound." Leila's Mom: "We'll be practising." Leila's Dad: "For the big zing." Leila's Mom: "Till the time to rock." Leila's Dad: "Count down with the coconut clock." Leila's Mom: "Now you've met the band." Leila's Dad; "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Now you've seen around." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Join us, lend a hand." Leila's Dad: "Zingzillas." Leila's Mom: "Making that Zingzilla sound." Leila's Dad: "Now we will sing Woolly and Tig theme song!" Leila: "Not Woolly and Tig!" Leila's Mom: "I love Woolly and Woolly loves me." Leila's Dad: "We've been together since we were wee." Leila's Mom: "We play hide and we play run." Leila's Dad: "We have funny, funny fun." Leila's Mom: "He's my spider cuddly toy." Leila's Dad: "He's my clever woolly boy." Leila's Mom: "I love Woolly and Woolly loves me." Leila's Dad: "We've been together since we were wee." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing the Me Too theme song." Leila: "No please! Anything but Me Too!" Leila's Dad: "Come on and get on down to the city." Leila's Mom: "Big city." Leila's Dad: "Where the trains all clatter through." Leila's Mom: "Choo choo woo." Leila's Dad: "Hey, look at that driver driving." Leila's Mom: "Choo choo driving." Leila's Dad: "I wanna ride that train of blue." Leila's Mom: "Me too!" Leila's Dad: "I'm looking way up high to the windows." Leila's Mom: "Big city." Leila's Dad: "Take a peek for an inside view!" Leila's Mom: "Peek-a-boo!" Leila's Dad: "All those people busy working." Leila's Mom: "Busy working." Leila's Dad: "I wanna see what they all do." Leila's Mom: "Me too!" Leila's Dad: "Come on, let's weave round the market." Leila's Mom: "Big city." Leila's Dad: "Do you hear that hullabaloo." Leila's Mom: "Hullabaloo." Leila's Dad: "Everybody's busy selling!" Leila's Mom: "Busy selling." Leila's Dad: "Come on, find me something new." Leila's Mom: "Me too." Leila's Dad: "Look through the arches under the station." Leila's Mom: "Down where the pigeons perch and coo." Leila's Dad: "Coo coo ciwoo." Leila's Mom: "Take a taxi ride through the river." Leila's Dad: "Beep beep." Leila's Mom "I wanna ride down the avenue." Leila's Dad: "Avenue." Leila's Mom: "Hey, look at those buses gleaming." Leila's Dad: "They must be clean and sparkling new." Leila's Mom: "All lined up to drive round the city." Leila's Dad: "Let me ring that bell toodle-oo." Leila's Mom: "Ting ting!" Leila's Dad: "I'm going to round on round to the school stop." Leila's Mom: "Big city." Leila's Dad: "Where the children hurry through." Leila's Mom: "Hurry through." Leila's Dad: "Sit down, the teacher's teaching." Leila's Mom: "The teacher's teaching." Leila's Dad: "I'd love to learn a thing or two." Leila's Mom: "Me too." Leila's Dad: "I love to skip in Riversea Fingal." Leila's Mom: "Riversea Fingal by the sea." Leila's Dad: "I love to skip in Riversea Fingal." Leila's Mom: "Riversea Fingal, that's for me." Leila's Dad: "Come on, get down to the city." Leila's Mom: "Big city." Leila's Dad: "Where the ferryboat sails at noon." Leila's Mom: "Sails at noon." Leila's Dad: "It's time to call on Granny Murray." Leila's Mom: "Honey pie." Leila's Dad: "She'd love to say hello to you." Leila's Mom: "Me too!" Leila's Dad: "Now we will sing Sticky Situation from Oswald." Leila: "No please. Not that." Leila's Dad: "It's a sticky situation. I just don't know what to do." Leila's Mom: "With this sticky situation." Leila's Dad: "This stuff is worse than glue." Leila's Mom: "Will we stay this way forever?" Leila's Dad: "Or will we ever wriggle free." Leila's Mom: "Oh, I'm sticky stuck to you." Leila's Dad: "And you're sticky stuck to me." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing the Save-Ums theme song." Leila: "No please! Not the Save-Ums theme song." Leila's Dad: "On the land, in the air, under the sea." Leila's Mom: "We're the Save-Ums, meet the Save-Ums." Leila's Dad: "Jazzi!" Leila's Mom: "Foo!" Leila's Dad: "Noodle!" Leila's Mom: "Ka-Chung!" Leila's Dad: "Custard!" Leila's Mom: "B.B. Jammies!" Leila's Dad: "Puffs, puffs, puffs!" Leila's Mom: "We use our hearts, we use our heads, and we believe." Leila's Dad: "To help is beautiful, small is powerful." Leila's Mom: "On the land, in the air, under the sea." Leila's Dad: "We're the Save-Ums." Leila's Mom: "Join the Save-Ums!" Leila's Dad: "Small is powerful, believe it!" Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing Birdy Birdy Woof Woof from Peppa Pig." Leila: "Oh no. Nothing but that!" Leila's Dad: "The birds go woof, and the dogs go to tweet." Leila's Mom: "Woof, tweet, woof, tweet." Leila's Dad: "Woof, woof, woof!" Leila's Mom: "The sheep go moo, and the cows go baa!" Leila's Dad: "Moo, baa, woof, tweet!' Leila's Mom: "Moo, baa, woof, tweet." Leila's Dad: "Woof, woof, woof!" Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs theme song." Leila: "No, please. Not that!" Leila's Dad: "Stegosaurus, Pterodactyl, Tyrannosarus Rex!" Leila's Mom: "Scelidosaurus, Apatosaurus. Triceratops is next." Leila's Dad: "Taury, Patsy, Sid and Trike." Leila's Mom: "Pterence, steggy, what a sight." Leila's Dad: "It's Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs." Leila's Mom: "To get aboard the magic ride." Leila's Dad: "All we do is jump inside." Leila's Mom: "With Harry and his bucket." Leila's Dad: "His bucket full of dinosaurs!" Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing The Little Robots theme song." Leila: "No! Not Little Robots!" Leila's Dad: "Under a pile of scrap." Leila's Mom: "There lay this little chap." Leila's Dad: "He had a broken arm." Leila's Mom: "But made it good." Leila's Dad: "Then fixed his friends like robots should." Leila's Dad: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Leila's Mom: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Leila's Dad: "There's Tiny, Messy, Sporty, Stretchy, Rusty, Stripy, Noisy, Spotty, Scary. Ooo-ooo." Leila's Mom: "Flappy the bat." Leila's Dad: "The sparky twins." Leila's Mom: "That's us." Leila's Dad: "And that's that." Leila's Mom: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Leila's Dad: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Leila's Mom: "They made a world from junk." Leila's Dad: "With a bang, and a twang, and a clunk." Leila's Mom: "They built their homes round the nut and bolt tree." Leila's Dad: "Now turn on the sunshine." Leila's Mom: "Wow wee!" Leila's Dad: "Little Robots, Little Robots." Leila's Mom: "Little Robots, Little Robots, Little Robots." Leila's Dad: "Now we will sing the Shining Time Station theme song." Leila: "No, please. Not Shining Time Station!" Leila's Mom: "Reach for the steam, reach for the whistle." Leila's Dad: "Go where the railway runs." Leila's Mom: "Reach for the words." Leila's Dad: "Reach for the story." Leila's Mom: "Follow the rainbow sun." Leila's Dad: "To a Shining Time Station." Leila's Mom: "Where dreams can come true." Leila's Dad: "Waiting there for you." Leila's Mom: "So much to see, so far to travel." Leila's Dad: "So much to learn, to know." Leila's Mom: "Friends by your side." Leila's Dad: "Hopes to hold onto." Leila's Mom: "Who knows how far you go." Leila's Dad: "To a Shining Time Station." Leila's Mom: "Where dreams can come true." Leila's Dad: "Your own imagination, waiting there for you." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing the Kipper theme song." Leila: "No! Not Kipper!" Leila's Dad: "They call him Kipper, Kipper the Dog." Leila's Mom: "The dog with the slipper." Leila's Dad: "That's Kipper." Leila's Mom: "Kipper the Dog." Leila's Dad: "By the way, that's a toad, not a frog." Leila's Mom: "Now he can do this." Leila's Dad: "Do you think this you could!" Leila's Mom: "He can do that." Leila's Dad: "Which is more than any old cat could." Leila's Mom: "Would you like a dog, like a dog, like a dog, like a dog." Leila's Dad: "Like Kipper." Leila's Mom: "That's Kipper the Dog." Leila's Dad: "And that's a frog." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing Bing Bang from LazyTown." Leila: "No! I hate Bing Bang!" Leila's Dad: "Bing Bang, diggariggadong." Leila's Mom: "The first thing that I say after I wake up." Leila's Dad: "Bing bang, diggariggadong." Leila's Mom: "I say those words before I go to sleep." Leila's Dad: "Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah!" Leila's Mom: "It's so much fun being up on our feet!" Leila's Dad: "So, we go up, up, do the jump." Leila's Mom: "Move around and clap your hands together." Leila's Dad: "Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about." Leila's Mom: "Bing bang, diggariggadong." Leila's Dad: "Funny words I say when I am dancing." Leila's Mom: "Bing bang, diggariggadong." Leila's Dad: "Silly words that can mean anything." Leila's Mom: "Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah." Leila's Dad: "It's so much fun being up on our feet!" Leila's Mom: "So, we go up, up, do the jump." Leila's Dad: "Move around and clap your hands together." Leila's Mom: "Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about." Leila's Dad: "One, two, me and you." Leila's Mom: "Move around and clap your hands together." Leila's Dad: "Three, four, all the more, having fun is what it's all about." Leila's Mom: "Now we will sing It's Another Blue's Clues Day." Leila: "Oh no! Anything but that!" Leila's Mom: "Come on in! What did you say?" Leila's Dad: "A clue, a clue!" Leila's Mom: "You see a clue?" Leila's Dad: "We see a clue." Leila's Mom: "Another Blue's Clues Day. Hooray!" Leila's Dad: "Do you want to play?" Leila's Mom: "Blue's Clues?" Leila's Dad: "So count to three." Leila's Mom: "One, two, three!" Leila's Dad: "And clap your hands." Leila's Mom: "Clap your hands." Leila's Dad: "Learn something new." Leila's Mom: "Something new." Leila's Dad: "Join our Blue's Clues band today." Leila's Mom: "Right this way!" Leila's Dad: "It's another Blue's Clues day, it's another Blue's Clues day." Leila's Mom: "Bow bow!" Leila's Dad: "Now we will sing the Super Why theme song." Leila: "No way! I hate the Super Why theme song!" Leila's Mom: "Who's got the power? The power to read." Leila's Dad: "Who answers the call." Leila's Mom: "In friends we need." Leila's Dad: "Super Why, Super Why!" Leila's Mom: "He's the guy, he's Super Why!" Leila's Dad: "Who's got the power? The power to read." Leila's Mom: "Who looks into books for the answers we need." Leila's Dad: "Super Why, Super Why!" Leila's Mom: "And the Super Readers, we're gonna fly." Leila's Dad: "Come along." Leila's Mom: "We're the super readers." Leila's Dad: "Adventure waits when you're with." Leila's Mom: "Super Why." Leila's Dad: "Super Why and the Super Readers. Yeah!" Leila's Mom: "Super Why and the Super Readers." Leila's Dad: "Adventure waits when you're with." Leila's Mom: "Super Why!" Leila's Dad: "Yeah! Super Why!" Leila's Mom: "Finally, we will sing I Love You from Barney." Leila: "No please! I hate Barney!" Leila's Dad: "I love you, you love me." Leila's Mom: "We're a happy family." Leila's Dad: "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you." Leila's Mom: "Won't you say you love me too?" Leila's Dad: "I love you, you love me." Leila's Mom: "We're best friends like friends should be." Leila's Dad: "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you." Leila's Mom: "Won't you say you love me too?" Jazzi: "Now me, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung will sing North South East West from Hi-5 as a bonus." Leila: "Please, Save-Ums! Don't sing that song from Hi-5, it was giving me a headache!" Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get this party groovin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get our bodies movin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West. Let's get ready and go! Whoa!" Custard: "I could climb a steep volcano. (ooh ah, ooh ah.)" Jazzi: "Or journey to the sun. (whoo!)" Ka-Chung: "Discover hidden treasures. (ooh.)" Foo: "Our adventure has begun. (yipee!)" Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "Come with us and take a trip. Come with us adventuring. Follow your dreams. Follow your heart. Follow the journey, make a start. North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get this party groovin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get our bodies movin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West. Let's get ready and go! Whoa!" Custard: "I could wear my cowboy boots. (howdy, partner.)" Jazzi: "Kick my heels up high. (yee-hah!)" Ka-Chung: "Take off in a big balloon. (woah.)" Foo: "And float across the sky. (wow!)" Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "Come with us and take a trip. Come with us adventuring. Follow your dreams. Follow your heart. Follow the journey, make a start. North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get this party groovin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get our bodies movin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West. Let's get ready and go! Whoa! North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get this party groovin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West." Noodle: "Let's get our bodies movin'." Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "North South East and West. Let's get ready and go! Whoa!" Leila: "Those were the most annoying songs ever!" Leila's Dad: "Now we will put a diaper on you!" Leila: "You know I am too old for diapers!" Leila's Mom: "Age does not matter!" (puts a diaper on her as the action is censored) Leila's Dad: "OK, Leila. Now that your diaper is on, you will use your diaper instead of the toilet, and we will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet. Now you talk like a baby or else I'll blow." Leila: "Oh no! My diaper is wet!" Leila's Mom: "We don't care!" Jazzi: "This is what you get for pulling out laptops in class along with Moe and Joe!" Leila's Dad: "You'll be forced to watch preschool shows including Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Shimajirō, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Rubbadubbers, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Mike the Knight, Caillou, Sesame Street, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Ovide and the Gang, Sylvanian Families, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maya the Bee, The World of David the Gnome, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Bosco, The Morbegs, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Pocoyo, VeggieTales, A Little Curious, The Big Garage, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, Me Too, The Shiny Show, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Woolly and Tig, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Mister Maker, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Get Squiggling, The Pajanimals, Tree-Fu Tom, Salty's Lighthouse, The Backyardigans, 3rd and Bird, The Doodlebops, Hi-5, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Driver Dan's Story Train, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Nina and the Neurons, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, Astroblast, Gerald McBoing Boing, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Little Robots, Peppa Pig, Rainbow Fish, The Hoobs, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Cyberchase, Humf, Big Bag, The Mr. Men Show, PAW Patrol, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Pingu, Go Diego Go, Miffy and Friends, Brum, Engie Benjy, Baby Einstein, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Chuggington, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Babies and Raggs Kids Club Band for the rest of your life!" Custard: "Not only that, but you'll also be forced to watch the TV show that everyone in Save-Um Central stars in, The Save-Ums. Yeah, I mean it. You're required to watch our show." Leila's Mom: "I agree with Custard. Now start watching those preschool shows immediately, or else you're grounded for 99 million milleniums." parents leave and Leila sits on the couch watching TV Leila: "Great! I think I'll get used to watching those preschool shows that my parents forced me to watch!" TV Announcer: "Right now, it's time for The Save-Ums, only on Ready Set Learn!" Trivia *This video is based on Sophie the Otter’s original 2014 GoAnimate video Moe and Joe Meet Leila and They Get Grounded *The visitors punishing Moe and Joe only appear in deleted scenes Deleted Scenes *Moe and Joe meet Leila and they get grounded deleted scenes (Elephant012's version) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series